


No me tientes

by guantula



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guantula/pseuds/guantula
Summary: Sus manos seguían temblando. Sus mejillas seguían estando rojas. Y sentía calor. Mucho calor."S-Soy el peor ángel de la historia..."¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Renunciar a la bendición de Dios o al profundo amor que siente por un demonio?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Tentación

_**Capítulo 1** _

* * *

La gente de antaño solía utilizar muy a menudo un viejo refrán que dice:

_Por muy buena que sea la oferta, al diablo jamás le abras la puerta._

Aziraphale siempre sonreía al recordar este refrán. En su caso, él tenía muy claro que no podía permitirse el lujo de _"jamás abrir la puerta",_ porque si no la abría era muy probable que un molesto Crowley la destruyera con una patada voladora y entrara como una exhalación preguntando a gritos si estaba bien. Luego, se la reparaba con un chasquido de dedos, porque, en el fondo, esa serpiente bípeda era todo un caballero.

Aziraphale sonrió con ternura cuando la imagen de su mejor amigo cruzó su mente. Una chispa de alegría brilló en esos bellos ojos azul cielo cuando echó un vistazo al viejo reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que pronto podría volver a disfrutar de su compañía.

Últimamente, Crowley solía llamar mucho a su puerta. Había tomado la costumbre de visitarle casi todos los días para conversar y así poder pasar un rato juntos, tomando una copa de vino en camaradería. El susodicho siempre se presentaba en la librería temprano, una hora antes de lo acordado, y solía tomarse una siesta mientras esperaba a que Aziraphale terminara de hacer sus tareas. Dormir era el pasatiempo favorito de su amigo, siempre que tenía tiempo lo invertía en eso.

En el pasado, no había ningún lugar confortable para que el pelirrojo pudiera echar una cabezadita, ya que Aziraphale no era muy aficionado a las siestas, por lo que no tenía ninguna cama en su trastienda. Sin embargo, eso no fue ningún impedimento para Crowley, que apareció un día de la nada con un colchón bajo el brazo, como quien lleva un libro o un cuaderno. Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, saludó a Aziraphale alzando la mano y colocó el colchón en la trastienda. La mirada aturdida del ángel en ese momento no tenía precio. Tras varios segundos de balbuceo incoherente, Aziraphale solo pudo atinar a preguntarle:

\- "C-Crowley. Qué... Tú… ¿D-disculpa?"

A lo cual, su amigo respondió:

\- "Te disculpo."

Aziraphale suspiró irritado.

\- "L-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿qué es eso?" – señaló el ángel con un gesto un tanto exasperado.

\- "Ah, sí. Es una cama."

Sin añadir más detalles a esta extensísima explicación de los hechos, el demonio colocó sabanas de seda negra sobre su nueva cama y se tumbó en ella muy ricamente.

\- "¡Ya sé que es una cama! Lo qué quiero saber es por qué está aquí." – dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la sien y la masajeaba lentamente para prevenir un dolor de cabeza inminente – "Crowley, por favor. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre traer _basura_ a mi tienda?"

\- "¿La cama? ¿Una basura? Qué terrible blasfemia acabas de soltar por esa angelical boquita tuya, ángel.

Oh señor, dame paciencia…

Y eso fue lo que pasó. A pesar de las protestas de Aziraphale, a día de hoy la cama seguía justo allí, en la parte trasera de la librería, para el uso y disfrute de un pelirrojo demoníaco que solía dormir allí plácidamente, tan campante, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Pero la cosa no quedaba aquí. Su relación no solo se basaba en siestas y charlas con abundante alcohol de por medio. También tenían la costumbre de salir por ahí para cenar en cualquier restaurante que se les antojara. Luego, tras una espléndida comilona, solían pasear por la ciudad bajo la luz de la luna o sentarse en un banco del parque para admirar el deslumbrante brillo de las estrellas. Era un plan magnifico, que por supuesto, no era nada _gay_. Para nada. Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso dos amigos, claramente llenos de testosterona, no pueden admirar cuerpos celestes, los dos solos… después de una cena claramente no romántica con velas y música de violín de fondo?

Oh cielos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sonaba un poco sospechoso. ¿Pero qué de malo había en ello? No hacían daño a nadie. Aziraphale realmente disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Crowley cuando realizaban este tipo de actividades _"amistosas"_. Amaba conversar con él, pasear con él, viajar con él, comer con él. No quería renunciar a nada de esto por ningún motivo. Simplemente no _podía_ renunciar a esto. Le hacía demasiado feliz.

El caso es que, como ya era habitual, Aziraphale quería quedar con Crowley para salir a cenar esa misma noche. Tenía muchísimas ganas de probar el nuevo restaurante que una encantadora pareja de italianos había abierto recientemente al otro lado de la ciudad. Parecía un lugar muy refinado, con una atmósfera acogedora, una decoración exquisita y un menú que le hacía salivar con tan solo pensar en él. ¡Definitivamente tenían que ir a probarlo!

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Teniendo en cuenta que Crowley llegaba siempre más temprano de lo acordado, no iba a tardar mucho más en aparecer. Le propondría su excelente plan desde el mismísimo momento en el que pusiera un pie en la tienda de libros. Seguro que aceptaría.

El problema era lo ocupado que estaba el ángel últimamente. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo reorganizando todos sus ejemplares más antiguos. Si quería salir con su amigo más tarde, tendría que darse prisa…

* * *

Crowley llegó allí a los pocos minutos, tal y como era de esperarse. Esta vez había decidido ignorar la puerta e invocar una especie de portal de fuego. No había absolutamente ninguna necesidad de hacer esto, pero quedaba muy bien y eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando el alegre Aziraphale le contó su plan al pelirrojo, este se mostró muy entusiasmado con la idea. Probablemente, a Crowley le gustaba muchísimo ese restaurante italiano, dado el grado de entusiasmo que mostró.

Sin embargo, aún era muy pronto para salir a cenar. Y para colmo, al ángel le quedaban todavía varias tareas pendientes. Así que Crowley, sin nada más que hacer, decidió invertir su tiempo en dormir en la trastienda hasta que Aziraphale estuviera preparado para salir.

* * *

Toda la estancia estaba tenuemente iluminada gracias a la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio y a los últimos rayos de sol de un rojo atardecer. Curiosas sombras se proyectaban cuando su luz chocaba contra las numerosas torres de libros y los viejos muebles que decoraban la librería. Las motas de polvo en suspensión parecían brillar al reflejar la luz que se colaba por las ventanas, creando un ambiente bastante fascinante. El silencio que reinaba en ese momento era un tanto abrumador, pero era confortable. Todo estaba en paz.

Aziraphale suspiró lentamente, cansado pero feliz.

Finalmente, había terminado todos sus quehaceres. Era bastante tarde, más de lo que había previsto en un principio. Con suerte, todavía estaban a tiempo de llegar al restaurante a una hora razonable.

Esta vez decidió no malgastar varios minutos preparándose tal y como haría un humano. Simplemente chasqueó sus dedos. En un instante, apareció elegantemente vestido con un traje de hombre de los años cincuenta, de color blanco y beige. Su reluciente cabello blanco estaba peinado hacía atrás de forma impecable, salvo por un pequeño mechón que caía hacía un lado. Realmente, lucía espectacular.

Echó un último vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Ahora tan solo tenía que despertar a su amigo, tomar la chaqueta a juego con su traje y cerrar la tienda con llave.

Embozó una sonrisa tímida cuando dirigió su mirada hacía donde se encontraba Crowley. Tenía que despertarle, lo cual, era siempre una experiencia muy agradable que disfrutaba en secreto. La razón de su alegría era muy simple: _"su bella durmiente"_ era bastante adorable cuando dormía, pero aún más cuando se acababa de despertar. Al contrario de lo que se podría esperar de un demonio, nunca se despertaba de mal humor. Sus ojos se ponían en funcionamiento mucho antes que su cerebro, así que no era de extrañar que se le quedara mirando embobado con los parpados ligeramente caídos, víctima del atontamiento que provoca el sueño. Se frotaba los ojos como un niño pequeño e incluso, alguna que otra vez, juraría que le vio sonreír dulcemente por unos breves instantes. Pero claro, si le mencionaba algo de esto era muy probable que lo negase todo y le respondiera de forma malhumorada con la típica frase: _"Soy un demonio y los demonios no hacen esas cosas" o "¡Yo no soy lindo, lindo lo serás tú!"_

Ilusionado por la idea de ver la reacción de un Crowley recién levantado, se acercó sin demora hasta el lugar donde descansaba su amigo. Este se encontraba acostado de lado sobre la pequeña cama envuelta en sábanas negras tan lustrosas que parecían sacadas de otro mundo. Seda negra, ¿en serio? Bueno… era típico de él, si tenía que dormir tenía que hacerlo con estilo.

El ángel se arrodilló muy lentamente, para quedar a la altura en la que se encontraba esa cara tan familiar que le había acompañado a lo largo de la historia. El plan era sacudir su hombro e incordiarle lo suficiente para que se despertara.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente cuando estuvo arrodillado a su lado, tan cerca de él.

Su corazón se enterneció al observar la expresión que mostraba el pelirrojo mientras dormía, tan tranquila y serena, desprovista de toda maldad. Despojada de cualquier mueca de preocupación o irritación.

Y que bello era...

Hermoso rostro, pálido, de rasgos finos y angulosos.

Labios entreabiertos, secos, pero aun así, sumamente apetecibles. Tan tentadores como el peor de los pecados.

Cabellos rojo sangre. Mechones rebeldes desperdigados de forma caótica enmarcando su rostro.

De pronto, Aziraphale sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acariciarle y permitir que esos finísimos cabellos de fuego se enredaran entre sus dedos. De hecho, antes de que se diera cuenta, su mano ya se había movido en dirección a Crowley. Se detuvo a medio camino, dudando de si lo que iba a hacer era correcto o no. Después de todo, lo último que quería era provocar alguna situación molesta o incómoda para ambos.

Tras vacilar durante un par de segundos, se atrevió a poner la palma de su mano muy suavemente sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Notó un leve cosquilleo a lo largo de su brazo cuando finalmente hundió las yemas de los dedos entre las rebeldes hebras rojizas. Mientras jugueteaba con ellas, disfrutando de su suavidad, una sonrisa de infinito amor apareció en su rostro. Por más que luchó, no pudo reprimir ese sentimiento de satisfacción que nacía dentro de él.

Su mano se fue deslizando lentamente desde su pelo hasta una de sus cálidas mejillas. De nuevo, sintió otro cosquilleo más intenso que el anterior. Algo parecido a… ¿una breve descarga de energía? Si, algo parecido. Era una reacción muy normal, puesto que él era un ser de luz y Crowley era un ser de oscuridad. Ambas energías tendían a repelerse por naturaleza. Por este motivo, tanto ángeles como demonios rechazaban cualquier tipo de contacto físico entre ellos, encontrándolo incómodo e incluso repugnante.

En un principio, antes de que su amistad empezara a desarrollarse, tanto Aziraphale como Crowley evitaban tocarse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo en este mundo haciéndose compañía el uno al otro había provocado que ambos desarrollaran algún tipo de _"inmunidad"_ , por llamarlo de algún modo. Lo que antes era un toque incómodo se había transformado en algo… distinto. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero no era para nada desagradable.

Que extraño. Hace seis mil años nunca se hubiera imaginado que el tacto de un demonio llegaría a gustarle.

Tan distraído estaba cavilando este tipo de pensamientos que no percibió como su mano abandonaba la mejilla del pelirrojo para delicadamente recorrer un camino desde su cuello hasta su hombro.

Las mejillas del ángel se tiñeron de rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que había empujado las sabanas hacia abajo al deslizar sus dedos por su hombro. Estas habían rodado grácilmente hasta su cintura, revelando un torso desnudo que ascendía y descendía suavemente con cada acompasada respiración.

"¿Q-Que está haciendo medio desnudo?" – gritó internamente. – "Desnudándose en casas ajenas. Menudo indecente."

Por lo que pudo deducir, Crowley tenía calor y se había quitado la camisa para dormir más cómodamente.

Aziraphale no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo mirarle fijamente.

\- "En su forma humana, su cuerpo siempre parece estar unos grados por encima de la media." – murmuró suavemente para sí mismo.- "Quizás esto también forma parte de su naturaleza demoníaca."

La mano que aún mantenía apoyaba sobre su hombro comenzó a acariciar gentilmente su espalda desnuda. Primero de arriba abajo, muy despacio. Luego, haciendo círculos, hasta acabar dibujando pequeños corazones con la yema del dedo índice. Por más que luchó consigo mismo, no pudo hallar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para detenerse. Le gustaba el tacto de su piel y el hormigueo que sentía al rozarla suavemente con sus dedos.

Llegados a este punto, Aziraphale no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Quería…

Quería tocarle. Quería abrazarle. Quería buscar refugio en el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo. Quería enroscarse en él como una serpiente y disfrutar de la experiencia de hallarse en sus brazos.

Estos extraños pensamientos empezaron a invadir su mente, tentándolo y aterrorizándolo al mismo tiempo.

No debía. Eran amigos. Los amigos no se desean. Y los amigos no se aman de la forma en la que Aziraphale amaba a este hombre. Lo que debía hacer era reprimir todos estos sentimientos que yacían en el fondo de su corazón, no solo por respeto a la amistad que habían forjado, sino porque todo esto que sentía no estaba bien. Era pecado.

Si ya estaba prohibido amar a un hombre, imagínate a un ser del infierno. Las consecuencias serían terribles. Si ofendía a Dios con su pecado, esta mandaría a sus ángeles a buscarle para que le sometieran a juicio. Y si le declaraban culpable…

No quería ni imaginárselo. No quería _caer_. No podía vivir sin la bendición de su creadora. Era parte de él, su luz le llenaba de dicha, y perderla significaba perderse a sí mismo.

¿Podría Dios perdonarle si le demostraba lo mucho que él amaba a este demonio?

La Creadora no parecía tener ningún inconveniente en que ambos fueran amigos, o de lo contrario, ya se habría manifestado en contra de esta relación. ¿Podría entonces ser capaz de aprobar un tipo de unión más… íntima?

Más de una vez había fantaseado con la loca idea de que Dios les diera su consentimiento. La absurda imagen de su creadora uniéndolos en sagrado matrimonio pasó por su cabeza. Ambos en el altar, con Dios y Lucifer de testigos, ... y Gabriel vestido de cura fulminándolos con la mirada más asesina que tuviera disponible. Ante esta imagen no supo si reír o cuestionar su cordura. Una cosa si era segura: esa boda sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

"Si claro, como si Crowley quisiera tal cosa." – pensó tristemente tras meditarlo por un momento. – "Ni siquiera sé con certeza si los demonios pueden amar de esa forma."

Contempló fijamente el rostro de la persona que amaba, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta de su parte. Como si con su mirada pudiera transmitirle todo su anhelo.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas para así poder tener la sensación de que estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

Arrodillado junto a él, acercó sus labios a su oído.

\- "¿Puedes amarme?" - preguntó dulcemente en un susurro casi inaudible. Tan solo quería aferrarse a una esperanza, por débil que fuera. – "Dime, por favor... ¿me amarías?"

No hubo contestación. Como era de esperarse, Crowley permaneció dormido.

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Aziraphale sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Terriblemente consternado, se dio cuenta de algo muy preocupante:

Lo que más dolía no era el hecho de que pudiera perder la bendición de Dios por culpa de su amor pecaminoso.

Lo que de verdad dolía era el hecho de que Crowley no pudiera amarle de la forma en la que él anhelaba que le amasen. Eso parecía destrozarle el corazón más que cualquier otra cosa.

Su corazón se había vuelto demasiado humano…

A partir de esta revelación, la necesidad de abrazar a Crowley no hizo más que aumentar. Por un momento, deseó rebelarse, ignorar todas las normas, olvidar por un instante quien era…

Y como siempre, en este momento de debilidad ahí estaba esa insistente voz en su cabeza, que le hablaba a través de dulces susurros, persuadiéndole para que se atreviera a hacer todo eso que su corazón ansiaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Le susurraba que si no tenía el valor de declarar sus sentimientos, al menos podía permitirse el capricho de acurrucarse a su lado y descubrir lo que se sentía al hallarse en sus brazos de una manera más íntima. Solo un simple abrazo, sin llegar a nada más. Tan solo un minuto y nadie se daría cuenta, ni siquiera Crowley.

Nadie había pecado por dar un simple abrazo, ¿no? Y si Crowley se despertaba podría decirle que tan solo estaba tratando de despertarle, ¿no es así?

Sí, eso no sonaba tan mal…

Tras varios minutos inmerso en un debate interno, sopesando los pros y los contras, decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero si lo hacía apropiadamente nadie tenía por qué quemarse.

\- "S-Solo… un momento. Nada más." – balbuceó azorado mientras se quitaba los zapatos junto con los calcetines. También se deshizo del exceso de ropa, quedándose solo con una fina camisa blanca y con sus pantalones largos. – "N-No va a pasar nada."

* * *

**¡Primer fic!**

**He tenido que inventarme algunas cosas que no tenía muy claras, como por ejemplo, la temperatura corporal de Crowley. No sé si es más alta por ser un demonio o más baja por ser una serpiente. Al final he elegido ambas: alta en forma humana y baja cuando se transforma en serpiente.**

**Tampoco sé cuanto espacio tiene Aziraphale en su librería, pero quiero pensar que es muy grande. Lo suficiente para tener un poco de todo en la trastienda.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Alguna recomendación?**

**Saludos**


	2. Culpabilidad

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual. Quedan avisados.**

* * *

_"S-Solo… un momento. Nada más." – balbuceó azorado mientras se quitaba los zapatos junto con los calcetines. También se deshizo del exceso de ropa, quedándose solo con una fina camisa blanca y con sus pantalones largos. – "N-No va a pasar nada."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente debido a los nervios, sobre todo cuando tomó la sabana y la apartó hacia un lado con sumo cuidado para poder meterse en la cama. Desvió la mirada para evitar echar un vistazo al torso desnudo de Crowley, hasta que se arropó nuevamente con la sabana.

Ambos quedaron acostados de lado, cara a cara.

Lo primero que notó, nada más acomodarse junto a él, fue un calor muy acogedor que emanaba directamente del cuerpo de su acompañante. Tan… cálido.

Tal y como había previsto, era una sensación celestial.

Bueno… ¿infernal?

Oh cielos, solo sabía que le encantaba.

Lo siguiente que notó fue el agradable olor de Crowley mezclado con el suave aroma de su perfume favorito. Esta fragancia, dulce pero masculina, impregnaba todo a su alrededor. Tanto el calor que le abrigaba como el aroma que percibía en el aire le hicieron sentir de forma extraña. Como si… hubieran encendido una llama en su interior. Tenía mucho calor.

No supo cómo interpretar esta sensación tan confusa. Pero… algo si sabía con certeza: se sentía bien.

Demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, el miedo y la vergüenza no le dejaban disfrutar plenamente de esta experiencia. No se atrevía a rodearle con sus brazos. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Apenas se atrevía a sobrepasar esos cinco centímetros que le separaban de su cuerpo y de su adictivo toque electrizante. Permaneció inmóvil como una estatua durante un largo rato, sufriendo autentico pavor por la posibilidad de ser descubierto si hacia cualquier movimiento, por leve que fuera.

Su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que se la había restregado contra un radiador.

Su pobre corazón latía acelerado.

Tragó saliva.

Había llegado muy lejos. ¡No podía echarse atrás ahora! Al menos tenía que llegar a abrazarle y establecer contacto físico.

Irónicamente, en el Cielo los ángeles no tenían la costumbre de abrazarse ni nada por el estilo. El cariño se mostraba por medio de palabras o acciones. Sin embargo, vivir tanto tiempo en el plano terrestre le había "humanizado". A veces sentía la necesidad de expresar más a menudo su afecto de la forma en la que los humanos lo expresaban. Esta era la ocasión que había estado esperando.

Podía hacerlo.

¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, reuniendo el valor necesario para tal hazaña. El problema era que… le daba un poco de vergüenza. Y por eso mismo no se atrevió a hacer absolutamente nada durante un buen rato…

Esto era ridículo. Era tan solo un abrazo. A un _demonio_ , claro, pero no podía ser tan difícil.

"Puedo hacerlo"- se repitió mentalmente. Extendió sus brazos en el aire… de forma demasiado épica para un gesto tan simple.

De repente, Crowley susurró algo…

Toda la determinación que había reunido hasta el momento se evaporó tan rápido como un cubo de hielo en las llamas del infierno.

¡No puede ser! ¿Crowley estaba despierto?

Aziraphale abrió lentamente los ojos. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan asustado en su vida. Echó un vistazo directamente al frente, esperando encontrar la mirada confusa de esos bellos ojos dorados que tanto había admirado por siglos y milenios.

Sin embargo, esos ojos permanecían cerrados. No estaba despierto. Tan solo estaba balbuceando algo en sueños.

El suspiro de alivio que escapó de los labios del ángel fue tan sonoro que podría haber jurado que despertaría no solo a Crowley sino a los transeúntes que pasaban por delante de la librería. Si no fuera por el simple hecho de que era un ángel, ahora mismo estaría maldiciendo hasta al mismísimo arcángel Michael.

-"Mi corazón no puede soportar esto ni un minuto más"- susurró en tono deprimente- "Mejor me voy, antes de que pase algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme. Después de todo, era una mala idea."

Se dio la vuelta lo más lentamente posible, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a incorporarse volvió a escuchar un nuevo susurro. Su amigo volvía a hablar en sueños.

Se quedó absolutamente inmóvil, esperando prudentemente a la oportunidad perfecta para escapar sin perturbar el descanso del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, su escapatoria se vio frustrada por un inesperado brazo que le rodeo gentilmente por la cintura.

Por un momento, Aziraphale pensó que su corazón se había salido del pecho, literalmente.

No tenía claro si su cuerpo fue arrastrado o si el mismo Crowley fue quien se movió hasta quedar imposiblemente pegado a él. El repentino acercamiento desató un inesperado choque de energías: _luz contra oscuridad_. Dos auras opuestas, enemigas por naturaleza, se enfrentaron entre si por unos breves instantes. La intensidad electrizante de este choque dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Si antes Aziraphale estaba confundido, ahora no tenía claro ni quien era. Solo sabía que su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa de esa descarga de energía que prácticamente le obligó a llevarse las manos a la boca para reprimir un agudo quejido. Lo primero que sintió fue una punzada de dolor, que rápidamente fue sustituida por algo muy distinto, que le hacía sentirse aturdido, confundido y ... contra todo pronóstico, terriblemente excitado...

El cuerpo de su compañero, caliente como el fuego, también se estremeció contra el suyo. Escuchó como Crowley soltaba un grave gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sonaba amenazante, peligroso e… irresistiblemente sensual. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia de su oído, así que el gruñido retumbó contra su tímpano, estremeciéndole, obligándole a experimentar unas sensaciones confusas que jamás había sentido antes. El cosquilleo del aliento del demonio contra su sensible oído le provocó fuertes escalofríos que recorrieron su espina dorsal. De inmediato, el vello de su piel se erizó ante la oleada de placer que invadió su cuerpo y nubló sus sentidos.

Sus bellos ojos celestes se inundaron de lágrimas.

Gimió.

Gimió muy fuerte.

Ni siquiera las manos que había colocado sobre su boca pudieron acallar el vergonzoso sonido.

-"¿C-Crow… ley? " – le llamó con la respiración agitada. Pero no le respondió. Supuso que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, Crowley seguía medio dormido. Eso, sin embargo, no le impidió mover su mano a través del cuerpo del ángel para manosearlo muy, muy despacio, de arriba abajo, sintiendo cada curva oculta por debajo de la camisa. Probablemente, Crowley también estaba experimentando la misma excitación y actuaba en consecuencia.

Aziraphale trató de ignorar a duras penas todo esto. Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar profundamente. Tenía que calmarse, mantener el control. Lastima que eso no fuera nada fácil teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que se encontraban. Crowley había acomodado su barbilla en el hueco entre su cabeza y su cuello. También había conseguido colar una de sus piernas entre las suyas, enroscándose a ellas cual serpiente a un árbol. Estaban cerca, peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. A pesar de que Aziraphale llevaba una camisa, podía percibir claramente cada musculo del pecho desnudo de su amigo contra su espalda.

Además, algo sospechosamente caliente y muy rígido le estaba haciendo presión justo en… la parte baja de…

Oh, no.

No, no, no.

Esto no estaba bien.

Tenía que evitar que la situación escalara a más. Tenía que marcharse. Tan solo tenía que levantarse y ya está. Era muy fácil. Super sencillo.

Pero entonces…

¿Por qué no se movía?

Era por culpa de esa mano que estaba explorando obscenamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, ¿no es así? Esa que había conseguido colarse bajo su ropa y le brindaba caricias prohibidas.

-"Crowl…ey. Por f…"- insistió. Estaba empezando a rogar por algo que ni siquiera él sabía bien qué era.- "Por fa…vor"

A pesar de sus balbuceos incoherentes, Crowley no despertó, ni tampoco detuvo en ningún momento su exploración. De hecho, parecía aún más excitado que antes. Las uñas de sus dedos se fueron transformando poco a poco en pequeñas garras lo suficientemente puntiagudas para erizar el vello de su piel cuando le arañaban. Con la yema de sus dedos le acariciaba gentilmente y con la punta de estas garras iba dejando ligeras marcas rojizas sobre su blanca piel de alabastro. No le hacían daño, más bien causaban un hormigueo que le hacía retorcerse inquieto contra el cuerpo caliente del demonio.

Mientras este le manoseaba sin piedad por todas partes, sus afilados dientes de serpiente se centraron en morder suavemente la parte más sensible de su cuello, succionándola de vez en cuando.

El sonrojado ángel sollozó ante todas estas muestras de atención. Todo esto era más que suficiente para mandarlo de vuelta al mismísimo paraíso del Edén.

Lágrimas de puro placer y excitación nublaron su visión.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente.

Fue en ese momento cuando Aziraphale notó que ese demonio estaba comenzando a mover sus caderas contra las suyas. La pelvis del pelirrojo se agitaba muy despacio, de adelante hacia atrás, buscando con ansias un poco de irresistible fricción. Su fuerte erección se presionaba contra su parte baja. Caliente. Demasiado. Caliente.

Llegados a este punto, Aziraphale no sabía qué hacer.

Una parte de su cerebro se negaba en rotundo a parar todo esto, mientras que la otra parte no hacía más que gritarle lo idiota que era. Tenía mucho que perder si seguía consintiendo todo esto.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Este momento de reflexión no duró mucho tiempo, ya que pronto oiría algo que le alteraría aún más:

-"Mmm… A-Aziraphale." – gimió el demonio sensualmente. Su tono de voz era grave, cargado de deseo.

-"¿¡Qué!?" – exclamó el incrédulo ángel, volteando la cabeza de forma brusca para tratar de verle la cara.

Se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa, terror y excitación. Por un momento pensó que finalmente su amigo se había despertado y le estaba llamando, pero ese no era el caso.

-"¿¡E-Estás fantaseando conmigo en tus sueños!?" – exclamó en voz alta sin podérselo creer. Era la única explicación posible que se le ocurría.

Por si quedaba alguna duda, el cruel destino hizo que inconscientemente Crowley volviera a confirmar lo obvio cuando restregó su palpitante erección contra su trasero desesperadamente mientras le llamaba por su nombre:

-"Aziraphale…"

– "Hmmm" – gimió el susodicho en contra de su voluntad, esta vez fuerte y claro. Oír su nombre pronunciado de esa forma por los labios de su mejor amigo era demasiado para su ya maltrecho corazón.

Nuevos gemidos resonaron en la habitación cuando la mano del pelirrojo reptó por su estómago hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Un muy excitado ángel se retorció contra su cuerpo cuando notó como esa mano intentaba colarse por debajo de la prenda.

-"¡Espera! ¡C-Crowley!" – le gritó mientras se giraba para encararle.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando toda esta excitación que sentía se vino abajo de golpe…

Y es que… cuando echó de nuevo un vistazo hacia atrás, vio algo que le heló la sangre. Gruesas lágrimas de horror se formaron en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Crowley estaba empezando a abrir y cerrar sus parpados.

Estaba despertando.

Aziraphale entró en pánico. El miedo a que le descubriera en esta posición se apoderó completamente de él.

No.

No podía permitirlo.

Aprovechando este momento de lucidez, decidió hacer lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio:

Se levantó de la cama de un brinco y salió _corriendo como alma que lleva El Diablo_. Lo cual no era una frase del todo errónea, dadas las circunstancias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aziraphale no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Era demasiado para poder asimilarlo todo de golpe. Por un lado, estaba batallando una lucha interna entre su amor por Dios y su amor romántico. Por otro lado, estaba tratando de lidiar con las pecaminosas sensaciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo. Y por otro, intentaba asimilar el hecho de que su mejor amigo le acababa de asaltar sexualmente _"sin querer"_ , regalándole así el momento más homo-erótico de toda su vida, tras seis mil años de amistad sin ningún tipo de experiencia sexual. ¡Seis mil años de amistad! ¡Seis mil! ¡Mira que rápido se dice y lo mucho que se tarda en cumplirlos! _¡SEIS MIL!_

Esto era demasiado para él.

Si no se marchaba de aquí le iba a explotar la cabeza.

¿Pero a donde podía ir? No podía marcharse de la tienda, y menos en este estado.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, decidió que la mejor opción era encerrarse en el diminuto cuarto de baño de la librería. No quería que Crowley lo viera tan alterado. Tampoco quería dar explicaciones. Tan solo quería ocultar su existencia y permanecer encerrado durante los próximos mil años, que pasaría mortificándose a sí mismo por ser el peor ángel de la historia. A parte de Lucifer, claro.

-¿Aziraphale…? – llamó Crowley con la típica voz ronca de una persona que acaba de despertarse de la siesta.

Aziraphale casi suelta un grito al escucharle.

Sus manos temblorosas tomaron el pomo de la puerta del baño con brusquedad. Tras varias miradas nerviosas en dirección a la cama, se metió apresuradamente en ese pequeño habitáculo, cerrando la puerta con llave. Al oír el contundente sonido del pestillo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Después, todo quedo en silencio. Un silencio tan solo interrumpido por los sonidos agitados de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón desbocado, que retumbaban en sus oídos.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta. Respiró profundamente, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Luego dirigió sus manos hacia su pecho, colocándolas sobre su corazón en un gesto casi desesperado para aplacar sus latidos.

Era inútil. No conseguía calmarse.

Sus manos seguían temblando. Sus mejillas seguían estando rojas como tomates.

Y sentía calor. Mucho calor. Sobre todo en la cara y en …

Oh no.

-"Oh no. Por Dios. No, no, no." – balbuceó en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Se había percatado de algo bastante alarmante.

Miró hacia abajo con los ojos abiertos como platos. De inmediato sintió como una oleada de vergüenza le invadía al echarle un vistazo al sospechoso bulto que sobresalía prominentemente por debajo de sus pantalones.

-"S-soy … soy el peor ángel de la historia" – declaró desconsoladamente.

¿Cómo era esto posible?

Hasta donde él sabía, los ángeles podían amar, pero eran incapaces de sentir deseos carnales. ¡Así que ESO de ahí abajo no debería estar así! Y a él no deberían gustarle las caricias de nadie. ¡Y menos las de un vulgar engendro degenerado del infierno, por el amor al Cielo!

…

Ok, no.

Tenía que calmarse.

Su mente estaba hecha un lio y no estaba pensando de forma racional.

No era culpa de Crowley. Todo esto era culpa suya. Fue él quien se metió donde no debía. Y definitivamente fue él quien decidió quedarse allí, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Podía haber escapado desde el principio. Después de todo, zafarse del abrazo de Crowley fue tan fácil que resultaba humillante. El demonio nunca le llegó a sostener con fuerza. Nunca llegó a despertarse si quiera.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se sentía tan culpable y… tan… tan… _depravado_.

¿Cómo podría volver a mirarle a la cara la próxima vez que se encontraran? ¿Cómo iba a poder fingir que no le amaba?

Ya no podía hacer nada para enmendar su error.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era quedarse encerrado ahí para siempre, donde nadie pudiera ser testigo de su vergüenza.


End file.
